Nora Johnson
Eleanor '“'Nora”''' Sage Johnson''' is a dueteragonist of Better Together. She is the daughter of Amy Perez and Mr. Johnson, and the younger sister of Haley Johnson. Her closest friend is Jack Owens, and she also considers him her boyfriend, as of Dance of a Lifetime. She is portrayed by Zoey Miller normally. She is “portrayed” by Layla Golfieri as a 3-year-old. Personality Nora is very independent and bold. When her friends are sad, she tries to make them feel better. She is spunky and sassy, and Miles says that she makes him laugh. She always protects Jack. Biography Pilot In this episode, Nora leaves for a vacation with her family, but then she turns right around and has to come back. Jack tries to make her feel better. She also talks to Haley about it. Dance of a Lifetime In this episode, Nora and Jack try to help their older siblings get dates to their school dance. They are also ecstatic that they get to go to the dance too. Family Games In this episode, Nora, her sister, Ernie, Jacob, and Jacob’s brother, Miles, intrude on the Owens family’s game night. James and Stephanie try to accept their kids’ friends being there. Family Haley Johnson Main article: Johnson Girls Haley is Nora’s older sister, they get along very well, and are similar, such as that they are both a bit rebellious, and both make sarcastic comments sometimes. Haley is the only family member that seems to spend time and be involved in Nora’s life. Amy Perez Main article: Nora and Amy Amy is Nora’s mother, they don’t always see each other, as Amy has to work a lot. Amy is always honest with Nora (and Haley) about what’s going on in life, and what needs to happen. Amy and Mr. Johnson would fight because she didn‘t think he was responsible and wanted him to do a better job of taking care of their daughters. Mr. Johnson Mr. Johnson is Nora’s father, he left in the first episode, and Nora has somewhat resented him since then for leaving her, but she can say that she is in good hands while he is gone. Nora has said that if it weren't for him, she and Haley might spend more time at their own house instead of the Owens’ house. Friends Jack Owens Main article: Jack and Nora Jack is Nora’s best friend and boyfriend, they always look out for each other and spend a lot of time together. They find it convenient that their older sisters are also best friends. They are always partners when playing a game. They have a good relationship, and are supportive best friends to each other. Dylan Dylan is Nora’s friend, they hang out sometimes, but mostly when they’re also with Jack or when they’re at school. Nora thinks he is a little babyish and spoiled because he comes from a very different family and a different background than she does. They still seem to get along okay, and hang out too. Ashlynn Owens Main article: Ashlynn and Nora Ashlynn is Nora’s friend’s sister, and her sister’s friend, they get along fairly well, despite that they don’t have much in common. Ashlynn wanted to help Jack help Nora when she and Haley were feeling sad. Although they have very little in common, the two still care for each other, and still look out for each other. Miles Harrison Miles is Nora’s sister’s friend’s older brother, they seemed to get along when they are seen together. In Family Games, Miles said that Nora makes him laugh. She and Jack seem to look up to him a little bit, but they still don’t spend as much time together. When he hangs out with them, Miles feels responsible for her and Jack. Stephanie Owens Main article: Nora and Stephanie Stephanie is Nora’s best friend’s mother, they tend to bicker a little sometimes, but deep down, they care for each other and Stephanie is like a mother figure for Nora, and she gives Nora advice because her mother can’t while she’s at work. They don’t always see eye to eye, but Stephanie still cares about Nora, and vice versa. James Owens Main article: James and Nora James is Nora’s best friend’s father, they hang out sometimes, and James seems to understand what Nora is coming from better than everyone, except Haley, he can give her advice and she says he is good at teaching and should be a teacher. Nora wishes she could repay him for all the times he has helped her with problems. Trivia * Nora most resembles Haley of her group compared with the Fantastic Four. * She is 10 years old. * Nora is best friends with Jack Owens. * Her dad leaves in Pilot. * Nora looks exactly like Haley did when she was Nora’s age. * There is another character named Nora, and they call each other “Big Nora” and “Li’l Nora.” Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Child Characters Category:Johnson Family Category:Students Category:Main Kids